


[Fanart] Welcome to the Village of the Damned, how can I help you?

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee shop AU because it's almost a tradition that at least one of those appears for any given series. I think it's got something to do with the balance of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Welcome to the Village of the Damned, how can I help you?

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Kieren is in college, working part time at a coffee shop (owned by Connie Furness, the sassiest grandma in town) along with Amy who always refuses to wear her barista uniform because it cramps her style. And Gary keeps coming over to mock them because he’s an asshole and Philip keeps dropping by and he always pretends Amy annoys him but he’s just trying to hide that he’s got the hugest crush on her. And then there’s Simon, the professor who is known for trying to ~~convert~~ convince every student on campus to switch majors to his because he could use more students (and sometimes he even succeeds).

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/92331787165/yo-wheres-the-in-the-flesh-coffee-shop-au-huh)


End file.
